


Thursday's Tie | 星期四的领带

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marriage Story (2019) Fusion, Angry Sex, Angst, Divorce, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Top Dean Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: They don't make love any more, not any more. They may still have sex, but not make love any more.他们不再做爱了，不再是了。还会上床，但不再是做爱了。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Thursday's Tie | 星期四的领带

**Author's Note:**

> 填微博上 @比恩老师 的梗。  
> 不是什么甜饼，谨慎观看

他们不再做爱了，不再是了。还会上床，但不再是做爱了。

有什么东西不对，移位了，或者消失了，Dean说不出来，他向来不擅长亲密关系，或者任何关系的处理。他敏锐到能意识到最细微的变化，却又迟钝到给不出任何反应，只茫然地看着一切发生，或是没有发生。但一切看起来都没有什么变化，他依然每天早上起床煮咖啡，煎鸡蛋和培根，但不知从什么时候开始，他不再在出门前在Cas脸颊上迅速留下一个吻了；打开衣柜，他能看到自己所有的格子衬衫按颜色和花纹列在衣柜里，和Cas的纯色衬衫放在一起。衣柜里有一个专门分了格的抽屉，只为了Cas为数不多的领带准备的 - 他是个怪胎，总是按照礼拜几的顺序戴对应的领带，哪怕其实都是一样的。以前Dean会故意偷走一两条逗他开心。以前。

Dean呼出一口气，房间还是原来的房间，但空气似乎突然之间有了重量，压得他喘不过气。

今天他回来很早，Cas还没有回来，或许他可以提前在家准备好晚饭等他。

又或许他可以去趟酒吧放松一下。

他甚至被这个选项吓到了一点。酒吧。这个选项很久不出现了。结婚之后他就很少需要去那种地方了，很少，不，不再需要了。结婚之后他总是想早点回到自己的家里，回到有Cas的这间公寓里；他会在开车回家的路上和Cas发短信斗嘴讨论晚饭，然后Cas会打电话来问他是不是又在开车，语气严肃地让他开车不要发短信，然后在他嘴上没把门地开始讨好时恼怒地挂掉。他以前总喜欢招惹Cas，不管是故意惹他生气，还是惹他害羞。然后他们会做爱，温柔缱绻地，火辣热烈地，做爱。但他们不再做爱了。不再是了。

他胡乱换了身衣服，拿了钱包和钥匙再次出了门。他没有给Cas发短信或是留纸条告诉他自己去哪了。他不确定他是不是还在乎。

他漫无目的地开车四处转悠，最终还是在一家酒吧附近找地方停了车。这家酒吧是他还不认识Cas时常去的那家，推开门走进去，迷幻的灯光和飞叶的味道似乎还和他记忆里一样，也可能不一样，因为其实他很少清醒着来这个酒吧。他总是喝到半醉或是抽嗨了的时候来这里跳舞，找一个同样破碎不堪的女人迷醉一晚上。他挤过扭动的人群走到吧台边坐下，向酒保招手示意。“您要来点什么？” 酒保不是他熟悉的那个了，好几年了，或许确实也不会是他熟悉的那个。他不喜欢新来的这个，他不喜欢他看他的眼神，就好像他看出了他的可悲，看出了他不是舞池里那些肆意狂欢的年轻人，看出了他只是来买醉浇愁。他咬了咬后槽牙，“给我你们这最烈的东西。” 他脑子里还清醒着的地方听到自己说，剩下的部分其实不能理解他说了什么。酒保会意地的点点头。他甚至讨厌他点头的方式，连点头的动作都仿佛在嘲笑他的可悲。他没来由地愤怒，但最终他只是接过酒保推过来的杯子，猛喝了一口，冰块和玻璃杯壁碰撞着发出声音，酒精在他的喉咙里燃烧。

“不太顺利？” 有人坐到他旁边。他含糊地答应了一声算是肯定，倒空了杯子里剩下的液体，感受那团灼烧感从喉咙沿着食道向下。那人靠近了一些，一只手暗示性的摸上了他的大腿。是个小妞，很年轻，化着浓重的烟熏妆，一头卷发服帖又精致地贴着她的脖子，发尾扫到锁骨。她有一对很突出的锁骨。Cas也有这么一对锁骨，Cas太瘦了，结婚后Dean一直逼着他吃饭，带他去健身房，但哪怕身体稍微强壮了一些，他的锁骨还是显得突兀。

他没有反应，没有配合，但也没有拒绝，那小妞看他不动作，轻笑了一声，凑上来贴得更近，另一手抚上他的肩，然后是他的脖子，然后是他的脸。“你有一双漂亮的眼睛，” 她贴着他的耳朵细语，然后亲了一下他的侧颈。

_ “你有一双漂亮的眼睛。” Cas一手扶着他的侧脸，拇指擦过他的眼泪。 _

Dean猛地抽出身一把推开那个女人，动作有些大，差点被酒吧的台凳绊了一下。“抱歉，” 他举起双手向周围受惊的人群道歉，然后又看向那个女人，“——抱歉，” 他匆匆从钱包里抽出两张钞票压在自己空了的酒杯下面，“这轮我请，” 说完他几乎有些仓皇地推开人群冲了出去，他能感觉到那女人的视线扎在他身后，但那不是他逃走的原因。

他跌跌撞撞冲进漆黑的夜色里，扑面而来的冷风打在他脸上，一直到了停车位坐进车里，启动发动机，他才终于觉得能喘过气来，大口呼吸着喘了好几口气。他胡乱扯开两颗扣子，用手使劲搓被那个女人亲过的地方，用力到脖子上透着青筋。该死的。他头靠着方向盘，努力不去想那个女人靠向他时的触感。她很火辣，当然了她很火辣，但现在他眼前挥之不去的全是Cas那双蓝眼睛，疲惫却明亮，眼角起皱却温柔，对视时会轻轻泛起笑意，做爱时会泛起雾气。那双眼睛总是专注又深情地看着Dean，不论Dean在犯浑还是破碎成了路边街角的碎酒瓶，Cas总会用那双眼睛看着Dean，就好像Dean是他在这世上见过的最美丽的东西。他总是那么看着他。总是。曾经是。

（*来跟我念：Still beautiful, still Dean Winchester）

从什么时候开始他不再那么看着他了？又是从什么时候开始，他不再看他了？

Dean浑浑噩噩地开车回家，路上可能不小心闯了个红灯，但他没有足够的理智去踩刹车。路上没什么行人，视野里除了路灯惨淡的光就只有他的车前灯。他把车停在楼下时抬头看了一眼，他出门时并没有费心去关灯，但他们卧室那面窗户也是亮的，Cas应该是回来了。

Cas确实是回来了，他的风衣挂在门口的衣帽架上。当初买这个衣帽架还是Dean的主意，Cas总是穿着他那一整套行头在屋里走来走去，Dean花了很长时间才能劝他至少进门把风衣脱了。那件风衣又肥又大，把他整个人罩在里面，Cas似乎这样才能有安全感。在Cas第一次主动把风衣和西装外套都挂在那个衣帽架上，只穿衬衫坐到沙发上的Dean身边时，Dean不想承认自己那时内心的窃喜，觉得那是信任的表现。

“我给你留了晚饭，在桌——” Cas站在水池前收拾着什么，听到动静时转过身看了他一眼，然后话停在嘴边，视线看似随意地上下扫了他一眼，仿佛在消化自己看到的东西。Dean知道自己看起来像什么，他的衬衫领子是敞开的，脖子和脸颊被揉搓得太过用力可能还红着，他没有真的喝醉，但他口腔里全是酒精的味道，Cas走近两步就能闻到，甚至可能能闻到留在他身上酒吧的烟味和女人刺鼻的香水味。可能已经闻到了，他看到Cas的鼻翼颤动了两下。

“晚饭在桌上，培根意面。” Cas平静地说完，又转过身去打开橱柜拿出一个玻璃杯，给他接了一杯水，走出两步放在桌上。

他在Cas放下杯子准备抽手转身前抓住了那只手。Cas的手比他的小，手指很细，骨节分明，且总是很干燥，他以前喜欢把乳液挤在自己的手心抹在Cas的手上，Cas会大睁着眼睛随着他每次细细抚过皮肤的动作小声吸气。他抓住Cas的手，另一手扳过他的肩膀去亲他的嘴唇。

Cas侧过了脸，这个吻落在了他的嘴角。

Dean觉得自己身体里有什么东西“啪”地一声断了。

“为什么，Cas，为什么你现在都不让我亲你了，” Dean猛地抓住Cas的双肩把他推到餐厅的墙上，“你不爱我了吗，Cas？你不爱我了吗？我没有操那个女人，Cas，我没有操她！回答我，Cas！你不爱我了吗？Cas！Castiel！”

Cas侧过脸不看他，他伸出一只手强硬地扭过他的下巴逼他看着自己。然后他看见了那双蓝眼睛，还是一样的蓝色，但里面什么都没有，没有愤怒，没有失望，没有爱。就只是什么都没有。

他又凑上去亲他，Cas又躲开了，执拗地，坚决地。他没有挣开Dean的手，也没有再说别的，就好像打定主意“培根意面”是他愿意对Dean说的最后一个词。Dean猛地发力揪住他的衣领，把他拖进卧室用力按在床上，整个人压着他，被Cas躲开他的亲吻之后转而去攻击他的下巴，去威胁地啃他的喉结，咬他的锁骨，撕扯他的乳头。Cas只在Dean粗鲁地抽出他的腰带抽到他的腿时抽了一口气，其他时候依然一声不吭，也不看Dean，执拗地盯着天花板，就好像那上面他妈有全世界最有意思的东西。

Dean只匆匆挤了点润滑剂抹在自己的阴茎上，没给Cas做任何处理就直接插了进去。这会很疼的，他知道会很疼，他们有一阵子没做过了，而且他能从Cas咬紧下颌的方式看出来，但Cas什么都没说，甚至没有没有哼哼一声。他还执拗地盯着天花板，只是手指揪紧了身下的床单。

这都不能说是在上床，双方都没有感到一丝快感。Dean机械地，用力地动作着，报复性地抽出又猛地顶入，只想逼出Cas一点反应，任何反应都好，不管是呻吟，痛哼还是别的什么。Cas使劲扭着脖子，想把整张脸埋在枕头里，上半身衬衫的扣子全开了但还挂在身上，裤子也没脱完，一条裤腿还挂在一只膝盖上。Dean自己上半身还穿着全套的衣服，牛仔裤只拉到了大腿。这不是在上床，这是强奸，这是完全单方面的强奸。Cas没有抵抗，但这依然是强奸。他甚至觉得自己是在奸尸。

Dean最后草草了事地射在Cas的身体里，他整个人都是麻木的，脑子一隅甚至惊异于自己在这种情况下还能射出来。Cas的腰被他掐得发红，明天会留下淤青的，他知道。

他喘着气俯下身子去够Cas的脸，他还是想讨一个吻，一个该死的亲在嘴唇上的吻。Cas死死把脸埋在枕头里，伸出一只胳膊胡乱的想挡开他。Dean不得不伸出一只手抓住他的胳膊，另一只手强硬地把他的脸扳回来，他对上了一张满是泪水，唇角带血的脸。

Dean的大脑在那一刻停止了运作，他觉得整个世界都静止了一秒。Cas的下嘴唇被他用力咬得一片血红，脸上全是泪痕，Dean用力攫着他的下巴不让他侧开脸，他躲不开Dean的视线，最后干脆就这么直直地看着他，眼里还充斥着水汽，但除此以外还是什么感情都没有。

Dean突然就崩溃了，他心里一直绷紧的某块地方突然破碎了，他绷了很久，以成年人该有的坚忍克制稳重和听天由命。但这一刻他破碎了，他觉得自己整个人也随着心里的那个地方一起碎掉了。大颗的眼泪从他眼眶里掉出来，沿着脸颊往下流，甚至滴到Cas的下巴上。

“对不起，Cas，对不起，对不起，对不起Cas，” Dean两手摸上Cas的脸去徒劳的想擦他已经干了的泪痕，“对不起Cas，我都做了什么，对不起，Cas，对不起，我爱你，我爱你Cas，我爱你，对不起Cas，我爱你，” 他胡乱地说着，所有词句连在一起往外蹦，“我爱你，Cas，我爱你，” 他泣不成声，没有勇气去看Cas的眼睛，整个人脱了力地倒在Cas身上，额头抵着Cas的侧颈，声音因为抽噎而有些含糊不清，甚至有些打哭嗝。他感觉到一只手轻轻拍着他的背帮他顺气，又柔软地抚着他后脑勺的头发。等Dean终于不再打嗝，意识清醒到能说一句完整的话，他鼓起勇气抬头看向Cas的眼睛，又慌忙地开口，“对不起Cas，对不——”

Cas叹了口气，一只手抚上他的嘴唇不让他继续道歉，“你需要睡一会儿，睡吧，Dean。” 他轻轻侧头在Dean的额头上留下一个吻，再次用胳膊搂住Dean让他抵着自己的肩膀，轻轻拍他的后背，“睡吧，Dean。”

Dean感觉到抵着抵着Cas的肩膀还不住的流眼泪，Cas肯定也感觉到了，但他没再说什么，只是以一种温柔又稳定的节奏轻轻拍着他的后背。在Dean失去意识陷入昏睡前，他隐隐感觉到Cas一只手轻轻摸着他的侧脸。

-

Dean再醒来时已经是中午了，房间里安静得出奇，他那侧的床头摆了一杯水和一小包止痛药。Dean带着宿醉后的头痛，努力挣开哭得太用力有些肿胀的眼睛，抓起止痛药就着那杯水吞了下去，喉咙在他吞咽时抽痛着抗议。他挪到床脚找他的拖鞋，意外的在床底下看见一条皱巴巴的蓝色领带。是Cas的，应该是昨晚扔到那了。Dean捡起那根领带，努力压下心里的不安和愧疚，拉开衣柜想换身衣服，然后愣在了那里。

衣柜里属于Cas的那一半空了。

Dean不确定自己是不是醒着，他的大脑乱成一团，手忙脚乱地拉开每一个抽屉，没有了，Cas所有的东西都不在了。专门空出来装领带的抽屉空了，放两人袜子的地方也只剩一半。Dean慌不择路地冲出卧室，小腿骨狠狠撞上门框，但他咽下了一声痛哼，他太忙于用视线搜寻任何……任何不论是什么的东西。Cas喜欢在沙发上看书，茶几上总摆着的几本书也不见了，电视架边上原本摆着一个很小的天使摆件，做工没有很精细，但Cas很喜欢，现在也不在那里了。他确实很喜欢那个摆件。Dean转遍了所有的房间，Cas一丁点痕迹也没留下。他一直是个整洁有条理的人，所有的东西都放在固定的地方。一丁点都没留下。

Dean跌跌撞撞地走到餐厅，拉开一把椅子坐下。Cas倒的那杯水还放在昨天的地方，放在冷透了的培根意面边上，上面的黄油凝结成块，看得Dean突然一阵恶心，他猛地冲去水池边上干呕，但胃里什么都没有，只能吐酸水。他漱了口，洗了脸，扯了张厨房用纸打算把水擦干，这时他注意到厨房料理台边上有个文件夹。

他走近料理台，在身上抹了两把把手上的水弄干，打开那个文件夹。先映入眼帘的是他熟悉的字体，是Cas，是一张便条。“Dean，我爱你，我会永远爱你。但这行不通。”

他颤抖着拨开那张便条，便条下面是一份离婚申请书，申请人那栏是熟悉的字体，写着Castiel Winchester。

Dean双腿一软跌坐在地上，拿着这张纸的手抖得太过厉害，也可能是因为他的视线被泪水模糊得太厉害了，他完全看不清纸上还写了什么，他只盯着Cas签名的位置，直到那在视线里变成模糊的一团。这时他才意识到自己另一只手里还紧紧攥着那条发皱的蓝领带。在这整个公寓里，他们一起住了这么久的公寓里，还剩下唯一的Cas的东西，居然是这条蓝领带。

Dean抓着这条领带靠上自己的侧脸，感受着丝绸的触感贴着他的脸，浸着他的眼泪。Cas，他绝望地想着，Cas，可是你该死的落下了这条领带。这条是星期四的领带，你以后星期四都没有领带了，Cas。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 结束了，不接受寄刀片因为我已经把自己捅死了。梗是比恩老师给的，要怪就怪比恩老师。离婚au是鹅妈妈给的，要怪就怪鹅妈妈。
> 
> 有计划写中长篇Marriage Story AU的Destiel，有点写不下去，就把其中一段拿出来扩成短篇赶在情人节前先发了:)


End file.
